Babysitting Terror
by Chii08
Summary: My friends and I are babysitting little chibi people. It is also a crossover between many other animes.
1. The Nightmare

"Hurry up! Most of the kids are going to arrive soon! We need to be ready for them."

"You can't run my business you know. It takes forever to download this song."

"What song?"

"Don't you remember, Michelle? Rem asked me to download her favorite song so that she wouldn't have to listen to the boys."

"I don't blame her. I still think Vash has the biggest crush on her. He only follows her _everywhere_."

"Don't forget to take his gun away. That way he can't shoot anyone."

"You know Vash always empties and cleans his gun before he comes over, Amy."

"I know but still. I don't want him scaring the other kids. We need to make sure Knives doesn't have his gone either."

)Ding Dong(

"I wonder which kids it is."

"Let's open the door and find out."

When we opened the giant oak door we say what it was. Our eyes started to shine. It was Hiei and Kurama! Hiei in his normal dressy thing which I might ass is adorable. Kurama has a white outfit on with his normal black shoes. He brought both of us a rose.

"Thank you, Kurama. Come in you guys. Is it just me or is Hiei quieter than usual?"

"I think it's just you. He hardly talks to me. He'll talk forever to Kurama, but not to m. By the way, where's Rikora?"

"She's upstairs sleeping. I'm going to get her up in a second."

"Well don't let me keep you. Be good Kurama and Hiei."

Kurama and Hiei just nodded their heads and said, "uh huh," as they watched tv; their eyes glued to the screen.

While Amy was trying to feed Hiei and Kurama, I went upstairs to wake up Rikora.

"Rikora, wake up."

She just put the pillow over her head and rolled over.

"Okay I guess you won't get to see Vash, Jin, Kurama, or Kiba. I'll give them all hugs for you."

She hopped out of bed faster than a bare foot jack rabbit on a hot- you get the point.

"Alright, I'm up!"

Her hair was really messed up and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. I suggested she take a shower.

"I don't want to miss the kids. Just because I need a shower doesn't mean I should miss the kids as they come in."

I gave her one of my, "yeah right," stares and she just walked towards the bathroom to take her shower.

"I'll call you when the other kids come, alright?"

"Okay. You better. Could you give them all a hug for me?"

"Alright."

Just as I came down the stairs two minutes later, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Kiba, Jin, Touya, Chu, Sakio, Karasu, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Conan. Following all of those kids was Rachel.

"Can you handle all of these kids?"

"You don't have much confidence in the three of us, do you Rachel? Of course we can handle them, Rachel."

"I see Hiei and Kurama have their eyes stuck on the tv screen again."

"Yeah. Amy and I are trying to figure out how to feed them when they wont move."

"Well, that's not my problem. You can figure it out. I'm sure of it."

"I have to go get Rikora, so I'll see you in a week okay? If you need extra days, cough up extra money to pay for the extra time, alright. Call me if that happens, okay? Bye."

I shouted up the stairs, "Rikora, we need your help down here. Most of the kids have arrived. Get finished as fast as you can!"

"Alright, I'm almost finished."

)Ding Dong(

I answered the door and saw Meryl, Millie, Vash, Knives, Rem, Wolfwood, and an unexpected guest, Logato."

"Hello, Legato. We weren't expecting you."

"Hi. I'm pleased to be here. Where's Rikora?"

"I'm right here, Legato. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. I haven't controlled anyone's mind in two whole weeks. Are you proud of me?"

"I'm very proud of you. You keep that up and I'll give you a quarter. Okay?"

"Okay, Rikora. I will."

"Go play now okay, or you can go to sleep since it's almost 8pm." She watched him go.

"Do you even have a quarter?" Amy looked at Rikora suspiciously.

"No. I'll just have to get one from Michelle's purse." She smiled.

"So you're the one who has been taken my quarters?!"

Legato went to play with the other kids. As soon as he got over to them, they all stared for a while and then they all smiled at him. They started asking for an extra bed so that they could play steam roller. I couldn't resist all of those adorable faces, so I went and got out the extra bed while Rikora was talking to whoever was at the door.

Just as I turned around, five little children tackled me to the ground. It was Yuske, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko. They got off of me quickly and apologized. I told them to go play with the other children. Darien was who brought them. He said that the Sailor Scouts were getting their things. I invited him to stay, but he said he had other things to do.

The Sailor Scouts came in at a fast pace because it was beginning to rain. I told Darien good bye and got back to the children.

"Amy! Did you make sure Vash and Knives don't have their guns?"

"I thought Rikora got them."

"I thought Michelle got them."

We ran to find Vash and Knives. When I found them there were holes in the walls, furniture, and the window was smashed.

"You two know better!" Me and Rikora grabbed them and hauled them down stairs.

Amy staid behind to mourn. "This is my room!!!!!"

We took there guns and they went back to playing with the others. All of the children were here, and it was time for the nightmare to begin.


	2. Hallelujah!

"Hiei, Kurama, please eat! If you don't….. I'll turn off the tv!"

"No! Don't do that Miss Amy! We'll eat!"

"Three more things. One: Hiei, give me your sword. Good boy. Two: Kurama, I believe you owe Rikora a rose."

"Why, yes I do. I'll give it to her immediately. Hiei could you tell me what I miss?"

"Okay well right now, Kevin is proposing to Angela but Angela said she was hurt and that he wouldn't know anything about that."

"Kevin! No!"

"You two and your soap operas. I don't see how you can stand it."

"Hello, Miss Rikora. I have something for you."

"Really? Well then thank you! What is it?"

Kurama presented the rose with a little modesty. Just for Rikora, he got her a black rose.

"A black rose! Thank you Kurama! I'm speechless. I mean its beautiful and-"

"I thought you were speechless!" Amy yelled.

"I know how much you like black roses. It took me a while to find one."

"You could have gone to a flouriest, Kurama. All flouriest have black roses."

"If I had, the rose wouldn't have any sentimental value. A store- bought flower means nothing. If you pick the flower yourself, you put a little bit of yourself into the flower. You see?"

Rikora, Amy, and myself just stared at Kurama. The expression on our faces were like, "Yeah uh huh, I don't quiet get it."

"Well, I tried to explain it to you."

"No, we get it Kurama. Kurama, um I was wondering if I could have a hug?"

"Of course, Miss. Rikora."

Kurama walked up to Rikora and gave her the biggest hug his little body could manage. Legato was in the background with a jealous face. It was such a cozy picture. In fact, it was a Kodak moment.

"Amy, go get the camera. Quick!"

"Why me?"

"Just go get the darn thing!"

As she walked, I could her mutter, "I have to do everything."

When she got back a minute later, Kurama and Rikora were still locked in each other's arms. I think Kurama wanted out, but Rikora wouldn't let him go.

We took the picture, I might ass that it was an adorable picture. As soon as the flash went off, Rikora let an uncomfortable looking Kurama go.

After a minute or two, Kurama asked Amy and me if we wanted a hug. We said yes and gave Kurama a quick hug. He seemed very that the hugs were brief.

We thanked Kurama again and let him go back to his soap.

As soon as we turned around a whole troop of little boys were looking up at us with their arms full of gifts for the three of us.

Vash brought guns just like his, Knives brought us Angel arms, Hiei gave us swords, Kuwabara have us spirit swords, Sesshomaru gave us fluff, Inuyasha brought us fake Tetsusaigas, Miroku brought staffs, Conan brought detective hats and cloaks, Kiba gave us little wolf statues, Jin gave us little cyclones in a bottle, Touya gave us ice shards that were guaranteed not to melt, Chu gave us sunflowers, Sakio have us lighters with his initials on it, Karasu gave us metal masks like his, Shippou gave us fox babies, Kouga gave us wolf pups from his clan, Wolfwood gave us little confessionals and crossguns, Legato gave us white cloaks like his and was very happy when Rikora gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Yuske, finally, gave us spirit wave orbs.

We thanked the boys and tried to find a place to put the gifts.

All of the boys headed back to the girls.

As soon as we left, we heard Inuyasha's voice holler, "Back off! Do you remember the restraining order?!"

"Well yes, but I love her."

After that, we all knew that Kouga was trying to hit on Kagome again. He wasn't very good at it either.

Rikora, Amy, and I all took one of the kids. Rikora took Kagome, Amy took Inuyasha, and I took Kouga. Amy touched Inuyasha's ears while she was holding him and giggled when they twitched.

"Inuyasha, when will you learn to play nice? I mean, you play nice, just not with Kouga."

He softly whispered, "I've known Kagome longer, and I love her more thank he does. We've been through a lot together and I'm not going to let that wolf spoil it!"

"I have an idea! How about you, Kouga and Kagome work out some of your issues together. So that you and Kagome will still fight, because that's what brings you two together, but you and Kouga can lean to be friends."

"Alright, I'll it, but if it doesn't work out, you'll owe me a bow and arrow sets for Kagome. They have to be made of the finest wood you find."

"Okay, it's a deal, but you have to try your hardest to make this truce work. I'll tell you, if you make the friendship work, I'll get Kagome a bow and arrows and I'll give you a quarter. Okay?"

"Okay it's a deal!"

'I'm going to have to get a quarter from Michelle's purse too.' Amy thought as she sweat dropped.

After Amy and Inuyasha were finished talking, Inuyasha came over and apologized to Kouga. I put Kouga down so that they could shake hands and talk. Rikora put Kagome, thankfully as she was almost falling, and all three kids talked and played peacefully. (Hallelujah)


End file.
